It all started with a bench
by ordinarycupcake
Summary: Hermione catches her boyfriend and best friend having sex. She goes off somewhere and meets an old friend... Contains lemons.


Hermione opened the door to her bedroom to find her boyfriend pumping into her best friend with pure lust and delight in his eyes. His hands were groping her best friends breasts, kneading them with such gentleness as he pumped into her, Hermione couldn't help but notice that her boyfriend was using the same moves that he used on her on her best friend. Her heart rapidly filled up with pain and anger, tearing away and destroying the warm and loving feeling she once had for him. She slammed the door shut as hard as she could, hoping that it would crush the two with its noise, when the two lovebirds finally noticed her with wide and surprised eyes.

She had ignored all the signals and warnings given to her that there was something going on between Zacharias and Ginny. Whenever the three were together, the two stood close to each other, and looked into each other's eyes more often than he did with herself. She had seen his cell phone and had seen that he received a lot of text messages from her, but she had told herself that they were just friends. She had continued to ignore it until seeing the attraction between the two in action. She had been hoping that Zacharias wasn't like that, that he wouldn't do that to her, but sometimes, hope gave you nothing and now she was crying as she quickly packed all of her things into a bag before minimising it.

She could hear Zacharias swearing and calling for her as he tried to unlock the door she had locked with a spell. He banged against it with probably his fists, calling louder and louder for her. Ginny was crying in the background and telling Hermione how sorry she was and that she hadn't meant to hurt her. She had said that what had happened between her and her boyfriend had happened spontaneously.

There was a crack and Zacharias appeared in front of her, Apparating into the living room where she was. He looked ashamed and angry as he looked into her eyes and she watched as his green eyes flickered with pain. She hoped that he was really hurt because she wanted him to die from pain.

"Hermione, babes, I'm sorry, we didn't mean anything," he said as he wrapped her in his arms, bounding her tightly against his chest. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Hermione's tears started to come out harder as she heard him say this, she wanted to kill him and tear him to pieces. She gasped when she felt his thumb rub at her the fabric of her bra, causing her to inevitably moan against her wishes as her nipples became erect. He kissed her neck and hair, telling her how much he loved her and that they were meant to be. She then remembered that he had just been fucking her best friend.

"Fuck you!" She hissed. "Get off of me!"

She stamped on his feet before pushing herself away from him. She could see that he was angry that his sweet talk had had no effect on her. Ginny suddenly appeared in front of her and told her that she was sorry.

"Fuck you too, Ginny," Hermione yelled. "I fucking trusted you! You were my best friend! How could you fuck Zach behind my back? I thought you were my friend!"

Ginny's tears were drenching her red shirt and she tried to say something to no avail as her mouth was quivering too much.

Zacharias tried to reach out for her again, but Hermione slapped his hand away. He looked surprised but smirked at her with a cocky grin on his face that she had grown to love and now hate. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes with a sultry look on his face.

"Playing hard to please are we?" He asked with a sexy smile that made her legs turn to jelly.

Ginny had Apparated away, knowing that she had damaged both their relationship and Hermione's relationship with her boyfriend to the limit. The place that Ginny had once stood was now empty apart from the carpet that Zacharias and Hermione had bought together in Spain. They had gone there for their first holiday together.

"Hermione... Come on. You know I wouldn't do that to you," Zacharias said in a gentle voice, whilst grabbing her arm gently before pulling her into an embrace. "You mean too much to me... Now where is that tight cunt of yours?"

His hands had slithered down her shorts as he spoke to her and was now rubbing at her folds. Hermione moaned with pleasure much to her disliking, but immediately tried to push away from Zacharias when he tried to stick a finger into her.

"Hermione...." he groaned in a way that had used to make her wet.

"Get off of me you bastard. We're over." She hissed. "If you don't let go of me now I'm going to fucking castrate you on the spot."

She took her wand out and rammed it against his throat, causing him to let go of her and yelp out in pain. She fired a few very painful spells at him before Apparating away with her belongings. She was never going to talk to that bastard nor Ginny again, they had betrayed her.

Hermione had Apparated into an alley in outer muggle London and walked out of it, wondering what to do now. Her boyfriend had just cheated on her with her best friend which left her very hurt and confused. She felt her tummy growl and decided that she was hungry, and began to make her way to the closest cafe.

She turned around a corner and heard some people talk about how the Vratsa Vultures and thrashed the Chudley Cannons the other night at the Cannon's stadium in Wizard London. She knew that they were magic folk but wondered why they were talking out in public, where the muggles were going to hear. She quickly forgot the thought as a replay of Ginny's groans as Zacharias thrusted into her played in her head. Ginny's face were screwed up with pleasure and Zacharias' face looked like he had just scored something big. He looked happy.

She found a cafe and entered it, pushing passed a well built man with dark hair, before immediately grabbing a random packet of crisps from a shelf before thrusting it in front of the cashier. The cashier looked surprised but immediately resumed to his earlier sleepy look. He had probably been working for five hours now.

"That's a pound." The bored looking cashier said.

She paid.

Hermione slumped against an armchair and shut her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She was pissed. Zacharias had fucking cheated on her. She felt like swearing in her mind a bit more when she felt a familiar nervous tingle in her tummy as she felt somebody's eyes on her.

There were vibrations going all over her skin as her goosebumps started to rise and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter harder. She started to feel excited in the sexual way and was surprised to find herself getting wet over the stare.

She opened her eyes and made immediate eye contact with sexy dark eyes. She swallowed and got wetter on the spot, before wondering why she found these eyes so exciting.

The man who was still looking at her made his way towards her and she scrutinized every part of him as he did so, noting that his pants was loose on his hips, showing a tiny bit of his blue boxers, and that his shirt hugged every part of his muscles and looked as if it were going to rip soon. Her eyes held their gaze in between his legs for a moment, wondering how big he was before she looked at his face, seeing a stubble, an off centre nose and sexy eyes. She suddenly realised that she knew him and her panties exploded. She quickly dried herself with a spell as he got closer and closer to her.

"Hermione?" Viktor said with a sexy smile, not appearing to notice the state that she was in. "Haffent seen you in ages!"

He had perfected her name and spoke brilliantly except for the accent he had. She didn't know why but she felt an excitement in her between her legs and felt her panties soak slowly again as he now stood in front of her. She couldn't help but notice that his arms were just right for her to snuggle into.

"May I sit?" he asked.

She nodded rather stupidly, forgetting that she had been angry with Zacharias and watched him as he sat down beside her. He looked into her eyes again and smiled before a concerned look filled up his face, he looked genuinely worried.

"Is something vrong?"

Much to her shame and embarrassment, she began to cry again and she felt a burning fire on the parts of her body that his arm touched as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. He didn't question her further but seem to know that all she needed was a hug. She cried and cried before finding herself sitting on his lap and resting her head against his shoulders. He cradled her and whispered something in Bulgarian into her ears and it seemed to soothe her as she had stopped crying. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she realised that the whole shop were watching them.

She then ignored them as she began to wonder why she had so smoothly allowed him to embrace her and allowed herself to sit on his lap. They had hardly seen each other since Fleur and Bill's wedding which had been six years ago but acted as if they saw each other daily, not in the wrong sense.

He suddenly stood up and piggybacked her and began to make his way out of the cafe, leaving her bag of chips behind well forgotten.

Hermione didn't care where they were going, she felt safe. As long as she was with Viktor, Zacharias would be long forgotten and she would feel happy.

She took a deep breath and smiled as she took in the manly scent of Viktor that had a tinge of a Quidditch fields smell to it. She could feel his hard muscles on his back as her front body rested against it and she could see just how much he training he had gone through since he was merely five. She traced her finger along his shoulder before realising that it was wet with her tears.

"Sorry for wetting you," she blurted out. "I don't know what came over me..."

"I could see that you have been crying earlier. Puffy eyes and sad smile." He said. "It hurt me to see you hurting."

She felt a lighting of excitement hit her as she felt his hand squeeze her back thigh before rubbing against her skin slowly. He was adjusting her to feel comfortable being against his back.

Being in the outer parts of muggle London, magic folk wouldn't be around. The Vrasta Vultures were probably somewhere in inner Wizard London, training for the game the next day. That made her wonder why he wasn't at training.

"Why aren't you at training?" she asked him.

"My day off today. I'm letting the reserve seeker play for me tomorrow. I can't alvays be in the spotlight."

Silence fell upon them and Hermione looked around to find that only two or three other people were walking about in the streets. She saw a bench a little a head of them and wondered if Viktor was tired.

"Hey, Viktor?" she said. "Let's sit on that bench, we're not going to get anywhere walking aimlessly like this."

Viktor dropped her gently, but held onto her hand as her feet touched the ground. He seemed hesitant but let go after a while, which disappointed her for some reason. The two walked over to the bench and he sat down. Hermione surprised herself by sitting on his lap again, before resting her head against his shoulder once more. He didn't seem to mind.

Silence crept up on them again and they just sat there doing nothing.

Hermione didn't know why but the very presence of him was getting her all excited. It felt all so wrong yet so right.

She saw that his hands were resting on the bench and reached out for it and held them in her hands without realising what she was doing. She kissed them and smiled to herself as his warm hands warmed up her cold ones sending a tingle all over her body.

There was a sudden attraction for him, a very strong one, and she wanted him to do something to her, anything. She turned herself around and slid her legs down the gap of the bench so that she was now straddling him. He seemed surprised but she could see excitement in his eyes and it was making her really wet.

She adjusted herself so that her ass felt comfortable on his lap and she added a little pressure to a certain part of his body and heard a growl escape his throat. She wanted to excite him and smiled devilishly as she rubbed her in between against his, feeling his erection rise and push against her shorts.

She moaned as she felt his hands leave hers to grab each side of her bum, squeezing them roughly. She saw the lust and craving in his eyes and knew that hers was reflecting just the same. She grabbed his face, feeling his stubble rub painfully against her hands and crashed her lips against his. She groaned as his tongue roamed inside of her mouth, his hands squeezing her ass at the same time whilst she rubbed against his erection.

She then grabbed one of his hands with hers and led it under her shirt towards her breast. She helped him squeeze it and soon he began to work on his own accord, rubbing against them roughly in a way that excited her.

"Fuck me Viktor," she said, emitting moans as he rubbed at different pace. "I want you to fuck me."

He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked about to see if there were any muggles. Finding none, he Apparated the both of them somewhere.

She yelped out with surprise as she felt Viktor press her against a wall with his body, meeting her mouth with his. She had known him to be a sweet and gentle guy back during the Tri-Wizard tournament and found it surprising that he was being so straightforward and rough now, but she liked it.

She felt herself get wet as his hands slid under her shirt, tearing it to pieces at the speed of light. He stared at her breasts that were still covered with her bra and looked disappointed for some reason. She wondered if he found them too small which worried her as Quidditch players were known to like big breasted women.

"Vhy cover up something so beautiful?" he asked her, ripping her bra off and tearing them to pieces as he had with her shirt. He smiled devilishly at her which sent a wave of shivers around her body. "You don't need that."

She jumped on him with her full weight and managed to push him against the floor, with her straddling his waist. She knew that he had allowed her to have it her way but she still loved the control she had over him as he stared at her breasts with awe and delight.

As she lay prone to him with his head in between her hands now, he slid himself down and sucked on one of her nipples, causing her to grown. He had the other one in his hands and he was kneading them roughly, she loved his roughness.

"Viktor, take that shirt off!" she hissed, when she found it unfair that he was covering up his perfect body.

He took them off immediately as he lay supine, his shorts with them, leaving him just in his boxers.

She stared at his well bit upper body, his abs and chest just brilliant. The very way his muscles looked were getting her horny and she wanted to fuck him senseless. She leaned forward and kissed his lips before sliding down to his chest and nipple. He growled as she bit it.

He stared at her shorts when she slid back up and sighed in a way that made her even wetter. "Hermione, take them off." he hissed.

Before she could take them off, he had slid himself down again, taking her shorts and undies off at the same time. He stared at her cunt and opened his mouth as some of her wetness dripped down.

"Yum." he said as he grabbed onto each thigh with his hands to get himself into a better position for view.

He then pulled her down roughly so that her cunt was on his face and he stuck his tongue inside of her and began to suck and lick. With Zacharias, though it seemed impossible, had always been gentle even though he seemed like the type who did things rough. He had never done much of what Viktor was doing now, behaving like a gentleman. He had made things easy for her and it had been great at first, but after a while, sex with Zacharias got boring.

Viktor stuck a finger inside of her and pumped into her as his tongue licked at her wet folds. He continued to pump after adding another finger and he began to lick at her clit, sending a billion of sensations around her body.

"You're tiny." he said, pumping faster into her with her fingers. He smiled at her. "Do you like big dicks?"

She groaned as she felt an orgasm which answered his question and she was surprised when he stood up whilst lifting her up with one hand. He then let her stand up and grabbed one of her hands. Looking into her eyes with lust, he slid her hands down his boxers, leading them towards something very, very large. She squirmed with delight as he took his boxers off. He was huge.

She followed her instincts and went down to her knees. She looked into his eyes as she shoved his erect cock into her mouth and she could see that he was getting really excited. She sucked on it once before feeling the rough full force of him pump into her mouth. It hurt a lot, but she loved it. For some reason, she liked it rough.

She spat his cock out of her mouth when he stopped pumping and glared at him as she felt her wetness slide down her legs. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Viktor, I told you to fucking fuck me." she growled. "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh. You vild horny vitch," he said with a grin. "You like it rough?"

Before she could say anything, he pushed her with all his strength against a sofa and she slammed against it. She felt pain fill up her arm but it soon disappeared when he went on top of her with his huge erection in her face.

She grabbed it with her tongue and licked his manhood up and down and she squirmed when his cum spilled all over her face. His fingers rubbed at her face for a moment before he stuck them in her mouth that his cock was still in and she swallowed his cum. He then took his cock out and held onto it before rubbing it against her cunt a few times. Her eyes shot wide open when he entered her and before she could even get used to the feel of him inside of her, he began to pump away... hard.

She groaned with him as he pumped faster whilst his hands squeezed her breasts hard. It hurt so much to have something so big inside of her, pumping at the speed it was but she felt like she was in heaven. She had fucked Ron, Cormac and Zacharias before, but all of them together combined couldn't make up what Viktor was making her feel. She remembered back in her fourth year, when she had dated Viktor, she had wanted to give it a go but he had felt that she was too young. She was grown up now and it had been worth the wait. She hoped he thought so too.

She looked at his eyes, hers filled with lust and she felt happy that she was making somebody want her. Zacharias hadn't wanted her. Viktor did. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it as her walls closed in on him and she groaned as he slapped her thigh.

"Fucking bitch," he hissed into her ear, causing her to grin. "You're fucking tight and I like my Hermione vet and tight."

He slid himself out of her and he smiled at her cunt as if it were the happiest day of his life. He stuck his tongue inside of her, savoring the wetness that was still spilling out of her.

"Get on all fours," he told her after staring at them for a bit longer.

She didn't know what was going to happen but she did as he told her to. She got on all fours on the sofa and waited to see what would happen.

She could feel his warm hands on her ass, squeezing them a couple of times before he stuck his tongue into her hole. She squirmed with delight as he stuck a finger into her wet cunt before covering her other hole with her wetness. She now knew what he was going to do and she was excited, she hadn't done what was going to happen before.

"May hurt. But my Hermione likes it rough." he said in a matter of fact way.

He then stuck his man hood inside of her ass and pumped hard and fast, like seekers played when they went after the snitch, in Hermione's case, she was the snitch.

She screamed and groaned as he went faster than she could think. He was so strong she could feel the sofa moving along with his thrusting. He got himself out of her hole and stuck it into her cunt again and pumped away. She loved what he was doing to her, fucking her, loving her, wanting her, and hurting her. She wanted more and more of it, possibly everyday.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her around so that she was facing him. He pumped again and her hips bucked up towards him with pleasure as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ready for this?" he growled at her. "Going to hurt a lot."

Before she could even answer, he thrust himself against her as hard as he could and she screamed out his name in pain and delight as his cum spilled inside of her. She watched him as he felt his orgasm and he watched her as she felt his. He suddenly stopped pumping all of a sudden and looked into her eyes with sudden worry, he looked afraid.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her apologetically. The lust in his eyes were gone.

Hermione was confused. She had been enjoying their sex. "Why are you asking me such a stupid question?" she asked as she rubbed his cock a few times with her hands before putting him back into her.

He sat down and she lifted herself up to straddle him, still having his huge cock inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as he nuzzled her neck with his nose and stubble.

"It hurt." she admitted after a while, knowing that Viktor could tell whenever somebody lied.

"I didn't vant to hurt you," he said with a small voice. "I don't know vhat came over me vhen you asked me to fuck you. They vere like magic vords to my ears. But I feel like I haff mistreated a good voman."

She frowned at him as he pumped slowly into her. The electrical feeling around her body was slowly fading away but she could still feel the delight in her cunt as he pumped. "You didn't mistreat me Viktor." she told him. "I told you to fuck me, not make love to me."

"But I fucked you like you vere a whore." he said, pumping faster now so that she was bouncing up and down on his thighs. The electrical waves were on her skin again as his hands squeezed her ass.

"Stop being so negative." she hissed, as she kissed his cheek. "I need you to make me wet- Don't fuck me then. Make love to me. I want you, Viktor Dimitar Krum, inside of me."

He carried her bridal style and walked out of the room that they were in and brought her to a different room. She saw a huge bed and knew that this was his bedroom. She wondered how many other girls he had brought into this room. She guessed probably twenty or more.

"I don't bring vomen to my place." he told her as if he had read her mind. He sat down on his bed and sat her down on his lap. "I haffen't been vith vomen since Maria."

The name Maria brought a memory to Hermione. She had been dating Cormac McLaggen then. She had only gone out with him to piss Ron off but ended up kind of liking him in an unusual way.

They had screwed about a lot, spending most of their time in the Room of Requirements as Ron and Lavender had doing things... She had lost her virginity to him. She had still been writing letters to Viktor and vice versa and he had told her that he was engaged to marry a woman called Maria Antanasov. She was a very beautiful blonde woman with bright green eyes, Viktor had sent her a picture of her once.

"Are you still seeing her?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling dread take over her.

"I vas planning to break up vith her today." he said.

Hermione felt like shit. She had seen her best friend fuck her boyfriend earlier and was now doing the same thing literally... Viktor had a fucking girlfriend and still needed to go out and fuck some other girl. She felt tears in her eyes again, feeling used. She felt like moaning Myrtle.

"Vhy are you crying?" Viktor asked her curiously. "Do you not vant me to break up vith her?"

"It's not that you fucking bastard." She hissed as he hugged her. She didn't know why but she hugged him back and she felt his hard dick inside of her start to soften.

"Vhat then?"

"Earlier today, I saw my fucking so called best friend fuck my boyfriend." she said. "And now I'm here doing the same thing, fucking some other girl's guy."

He looked at her uneasily. "Oh..."

She slapped him angrily. "Oh. Is that all you got to say?"

He looked apologetic. "I vas joking about breaking up vith her today," he said. "I vanted to scare you for a bit... Stupid joke I know and I am sorry. Ve broke up last year."

Hermione felt like shit again. Karma was playing at her in a way... But she didn't even do anything wrong.

"Don't cry Hermione," Viktor whispered into her ears, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. "It's breaking my heart and I'm hurting because you are. Please don't cry. If I vas your boyfriend, I vould never do that to you."

"I don't believe you Viktor," she said. "That's what all guys say. Fucking bastards."

He grinned at her. "But I'm not just any guy, Hermione. I just fucked Hermione Granger."

She grinned with him as he kissed her hair and she held onto him tightly as he slid himself out of her and lifted her legs up so that they could rest on the bed.

"So did your boyfriend apologise to you?" he asked her carefully.

"Ex boyfriend. Yes." she said. "I didn't find it genuine though."

"He's a bastard."

"So are you."

He grinned. "I'm a lucky bastard. I just fucked Hermione Granger."

She laughed. "You better not go around telling everyone you fucked me. It was specially for you."

"Fuck me everyday and I'll keep it a secret." he joked. "I can't do you a favor for nothing."

She laughed.

"Hermione, I vant you," he suddenly said with a gentle voice. The lustfulness in his tone was gone. "Marry me."

The last two words caught her off guard and a million of different sensations went all over her body. When she had decided to fuck Viktor, she hadn't expected that their wonderful sex would end like this. Her heart quickened in pace and she looked up into his eyes to find that he longed for her to be his. He wanted her.

"But we've only just seen each other after such a long time." she said.

"Marry me." he repeated, still with the gentle voice.

"But what about Zacharias?" she asked.

"Vhat about him? You two are no longer going out. Besides, I just gave you the best ride of your life and there are fucking more to come if you marry me. But I don't just vant you for the sex and your delicious tight holes. I vant you to haff my babies. I vant our babies to have your eyes, your lips, your nose, your everything. Hermione, I vant you... you're wonderful to me."

She answered him with a kiss and he groaned into her mouth with longing. His soft cock and was hard inside of her again and she squirmed with delight when he pumped into her gently. Right here, right now, she knew that he was perfect.

"Stay here for tonight. You can vear my clothes," he said. He then grinned cheekily. "I fear that I may haff destroyed your clothes. If my clothes don't fit you, I'm afraid you'll have to spend today naked like that. I like that."

She laughed at his joke. He had definitely changed from the taciturn man he had once been. "All right."

_A/N Got bored one today and decided to write this fic. Flames and reviews both appreciated. I know that they're more than a little bit off character but can't I run my imagination for a bit? Hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
